The Heir Returns
by Pip of Ibelin
Summary: Tabitha Riddle, the mysterious daughter of the dark lord Voldemort, joins the Hog-wars. What interesting incounters will Harry, Ron and Hermione face with this witch around?
1. Another Average Summer

Author's notes: Hi everyone! This is Sammy Malfoy and this is my first fan fiction that I've actually posted. So please be gentle. If your wondering where I get my name from, it was given to me by a friend of mine who felt I possess many of the Slytherin qualities, also I'm absolutely in head over heels for Tom Felton, but we won't go into that! Keep an eye out because I'm planing to write another HP fan fic. Anyway this fan fiction starts in the Weasley's house during the summer holidays. I will tell you now that there will be a whole new character that I have made up, joining Hogwarts. So I hope you like my first chapter, please review after you've read it, I'd really appreciate it! ( See ya guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I don't own any of the rights to the original Harry Potter story. Fortunately for JK Rowling, she does. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 1: Another Average Summer.  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs Weasley scattering around getting breakfast ready. Harry had made a deal with Professor Dumbledore the previous year that he would spend a week with the Dursleys and spend the rest of the summer holidays with the Weasleys. So this morning, being his 15th birthday, it was the first time in his whole life that he was actually looking forward to his birthday. When Harry stood up from his mattress on the floor he was surprised to find that the bright orange room of Ron's was minus, one Ron. Ron for the first time since Harry had gotten there was up before him. Harry took off his pyjamas and pulled on his trousers and a shirt and opened the door to the hall. As Harry walked down the hall and into the kitchen he couldn't understand why it was empty also.  
  
I'm sure I heard Molly down here a minute ago, Harry thought but then, from the garden, he heard the sound of a blaspheming gnome and he decided he'd go and investigate. He stepped out the kitchen door and there was the whole Weasley family including Bill and Charlie who had obviously gotten time off from work to visit.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry" cheered the red haired mob when they saw him emerge from the house. Mrs Weasley gestured to Harry to come over and he obeyed. When Harry reached her he could see a large table covered by a maroon tablecloth. On it sat two small vases full of flowers, 10 sets of plates, knives, forks and glasses and in the centre a large cake with 'Happy 15th Birthday Harry' written on it with maroon and yellow icing and the image of a lion was roaring on the top of it. "Harry, sit next to me" said Ginny.  
  
Ginny had changed quite a lot since the first time he'd meet her at the entrance to platform 9 and ¾. She'd been acting very odd this summer and Harry had a feeling that it was because she still liked him. Harry didn't like her though, even though she had a good body now she was still Ron's little sister and she was by no means Cho Chang. So after exchanging an amused look with Ron he placed himself between Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry" said Charlie.  
  
"Thanks Charlie" Harry said with a polite smile, "How's the dragon business?"  
  
"It's fine, although we had to collect another dragon from Hagrid last week, he smuggled it into the school after buying it from a man down at the 'Three Broomsticks'. Poor bloke, broke down crying when we took it from his arms. I haven't seen a grown man cry so freely before in my life," Charlie said shaking his head remembering the sight. Harry and Ron felt their insides twist as they tried to restrain themselves from laughing at the image in their heads.  
  
"Hagrid was crying!" Fred said with a quickly growing grin on his face.  
  
"Hysterically and it isn't a laughing matter, Fred. He was broken hearted." Charlie said defensively.  
  
With this Ron, Harry, Fred and George burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny exactly?" Mrs Weasley said stubbornly.  
  
"Sorry mum!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes sorry Mrs Weasley, we shouldn't be laughing" Harry said surpressing a smile.  
  
"I don't understand you boys at all," Molly said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh come on mum, you've seen Hagrid, it's just amusing, when you think of a man of Hagrid's stature being such a softie for, animals." George said with a sudden sense of composure.  
  
"If you could call half the things Hagrid loves animals," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
It was then that the subject changed from Hagrid to saving the cake from the disastrous landing of Errol, the Weasley's owl. He was soon joined by two more owls that looked like Hogwarts owls.  
  
"It's our Hogwarts letters," Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"And it looks like a few packages for you Harry" Mr Weasley said.  
  
After opening a package from Hagrid, Hermione and Sirius (putting Sirius' letter in his trouser pocket to read later), he began opening the gifts that the Weasley's had for him. After opening all his gifts they all settled down to eat. Mrs Weasley really had out done herself today. Cereals, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruits and vegetables, puddings and everything else you could think of was there.  
  
"Come on Harry it's time to cut your cake," announced Mrs Weasley.  
  
Everyone stood up and sang happy birthday to Harry. He blew out the candles and made the first incision.  
  
"Thank you everyone" Harry said politely. Then everyone made to leave the table.  
  
"Plenty left for a little morning tea don't you think love?" Mr Weasley said nudging Molly lightly in the side as she started clearing the table.  
  
Ron helped Harry take his presents up to their bedroom and put them in Harry's trunk.  
  
"I got a letter from Sirius" Harry told Ron as he pulled out the slightly crumbled envelope.  
  
"What's he got to say for himself!" Ron said jokingly.  
  
After a quick smirk at Ron, Harry opened the envelope and unfolded the letter:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. I hope that you are enjoying yourself. Professor Dumbledore has given me a secret residence on the school grounds so I'm closer to you. He is trying his hardest to found a way to clear my name. Harry I must tell you, I was walking around the halls at Hogwarts when I heard some voices, Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore, speaking of a new student joining the school. Professor McGonagall was sounding quite un-easy about the whole situation. So just keep a watchful eye when you get back. Anyway I must go. Sirius  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Ron asked Harry with his usual puzzled look.  
  
"I don't know but by the sounds of it Professor McGonagall isn't too keen on them." Harry said.  
  
"Come on, let's go play some Quidditch," Ron said whilst picking up his broomstick.  
  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt and together they headed out to the garden.  
  
"Fancy a game, Charlie?" Ron said.  
  
"Why not! Though it's been awhile, I'm not sure I remember all the rules" Charlie said with a sly grin.  
  
"Sure" chimed the twins as they hoped on their broomsticks, clubs in hand.  
  
Ron and Harry soon followed. Harry loved the feel of flying. It was good staying at the Weasley's as he was free to do normal wizard things. A few hours later Mrs Weasley was calling them in for lunch and telling them that they would be going to Diagon Alley that afternoon so that they'd better scrub up after lunch. Within an hour after lunch the Weasleys and Harry were lined up in front of the fireplace. When it was Harry's turn he said Diagon Alley as clear as could be and before he knew it he was there.  
  
"Ok boys, off you go but I want you back he by four" Arthur told them sternly.  
  
"Great that gives us 3 hours," Ron said. "I've got 20 gold bullions and I want to spend them all."  
  
Harry and Ron made for the ice cream parlour where Harry had spent a lot of time during the summer holidays before his third year.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" came a voice from behind them. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hi Herms!" said Ron.  
  
"Hi Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry replied.  
  
"It was fantastic! I finally got a chance to re-read over all my old text books," she said with a smile.  
  
"Book worm," Ron said teasingly.  
  
Hermione gave him a small grin and turned to Harry.  
  
"Why weren't you at the Dursley's?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I told you before we left that I don't have to stay there for the whole holidays anymore," he reminded her with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He knew that all she was thinking about on the way home from Hogwarts was Viktor Krum.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot," she said shamefully.  
  
"Sure you did," Ron said playfully.  
  
With that the three set off. After wondering around Diagon Alley, looking in what felt like every shop, they came upon the entrance to Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go to Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione, I've been down here before, it's not that bad," Harry lied. He knew how scared he was when he was in there last.  
  
"Yeah come on Herms, your not scared are you?" Ron added.  
  
"Of course I'm not," she said defensively as she pushed past them and led the way.  
  
The three came up to a shop that Harry knew of, Borgin and Burkes. As they walked past the shop front they heard the sound of giggling coming from behind and old empty shop. Curiosity took over them and they went to see who it was. It was Draco Malfoy and a girl that Harry had never seen before. She was nearly as tall as Draco with reddish-blonde hair and Draco had her pinned between him and the wall.  
  
"What are you three doing down here?" he said with a sting of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"We could easily ask you the same question but it's pretty obvious," Hermione snapped back.  
  
With that Draco made over to Hermione. He stopped practically an inch away from her.  
  
"I'm surprised you have the guts to even breath around me, muggle," he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry stepped in.  
  
Draco smiled and backed off a bit. The mystery girl, who had been standing alone by the wall up until now, had walked her way over and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist who casually slide his arm around hers. She was now staring at Harry with the brightest blue eyes, they were cold and full of hatred.  
  
"Oh. Let me introduce you to." but Draco was cut off when the low voice of Hagrid surprised them all.  
  
"What do you think yer doin'?" Hagrid bellowed.  
  
"Hagrid," Ron said.  
  
"Ah, we were just looking around and we got lost," Harry lied.  
  
"Come on," Hagrid said before turning. When Hagrid was out of hearing range Harry turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Go on Potter, you wouldn't want to have people thinking your delving into the dark arts now would you?" Malfoy said with the same sly smile as before.  
  
Harry didn't speak he just glared at Malfoy and turned to leave. Ron and Hermione followed. As the three walked away they could hear the two laughing behind them.  
  
"What were you three doin down there?" Hagrid asked sternly.  
  
"We were just looking around Hagrid," Hermione said. Harry could tell by the sound in her voice she was upset by Malfoy's remark.  
  
"You three shouldn't be wanderin round there," Hagrid continued.  
  
"We're sorry Hagrid, we won't do it again," Harry said.  
  
"Make sure yer don't, now off yer go," Hagrid said gesturing them towards Flourish and Blotts.  
  
When the three made it there, they found the rest of the Weasleys waiting inside.  
  
"Ah, there you three are," Molly said with a sound of relief.  
  
"What kept you?" Arthur asked curiously.  
  
"Just lost track of time, that's all Dad," Ron replied.  
  
The group, now complete again headed for the Leaky Cauldron where they all had some butter beer before saying goodbye to Hermione and leaving for home. That night Harry and the Weasleys all went to bed early, trunks packed and cloths ready for the next morning.  
  
"Harry," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Yeah Ron," Harry said drousilly.  
  
"Do you think that that girl Malfoy was with is the new student Sirius was talking about?" Ron said in a whisper.  
  
"It's possible I guess," Harry said while pondering the thought in his head.  
  
"Hmm, all well, good night," Ron thoughtfully as he rolled over.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Ron," Harry replied. Harry, deep in thought, fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up Ron! Wake up Harry!" Mrs Weasley trumpeted from Ron's bedroom door.  
  
The two quickly changed into their shirts and trousers and then grabbed the handles to their trunks and made for the kitchen. When they got there it was basically full of trunks all patiently waiting to be packed into the ministry cars that Arthur had borrowed to convey everyone to the station. Once everyone was packed into the cars they left and within half an hour the troops were unpacking the cars again and loading their trunks onto trolleys. After getting through the barrier with no problems they unloaded their trunks into the train and went to say good bye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Thanks for having me over again," Harry said with a smile. "It was our pleasure," Mr Weasley said whilst patting Harry on the shoulder. "We're looking forward to having you over next summer," he added.  
  
After many hugs, hand shakes, good byes and smiles, Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny were all inside the train finding sits. Harry and Ron came across a cabin where they found, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Hermione all sitting around playing exploding snap. After saying their hellos, they all began going into great details about each other's summers. Before any of them knew it they were pulling into Hogsmede station and hoping aboard the carriages that would take them up to the steps of Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello again," Draco snide.  
  
"Draco, still alive?" Ron snapped back.  
  
With that they separated and made for their tables. As soon as the whole school was seated the doors opened and the new first years walked in, nervously anticipating what was coming.  
  
"I have few start of term notices that I'd like to announce," as Dumbledore continued he was soon cut off as the attention of the school suddenly turned to the doors that had just re-opened and there stood the mystery girl from Knockturn Alley. The whole school went silent and was staying at this late arrival. She strided down the hall towards the teacher's table as she did she glance at Harry and gave him a sly smile similar to Malfoy's. Harry thought to himself, 'is that inherited the minute you became involved with a Malfoy?' Once she reached the head table, the whole school struggled to hear what was being said between her and Dumbledore. But they all gave up when they saw Dumbledore gesture for her to join the first years.  
  
"Professor McGonagall will begin the sorting ceremony," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come and sit on this stole, the sorting hat will be put on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall declared.  
  
"Cassandra Graham,"  
  
"Hmmm, Hufflepuff!" shouted the sorting hat as one little first year ran over to their table, quite relieved. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the mystery girl, who was she?  
  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted as another first year ran to their table. Professor McGonalgall, paused for a moment, she looked worried. Then she said it,  
  
"Tabitha Riddle"  
  
Sorry to leave it there guys but it's just the way it goes! I hope you liked it. Could you please review, I'd really like to know your thoughts about the story and how it's going. I'll have the next chapter ready in a week or two. See ya then! Sammy Malfoy ( 


	2. Fire

Author's Notes: Hey guys its me again, Sammy Malfoy. Thanks for reading my first chapter and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. I hope this one is to your liking also. In this one you'll be finding out more about Tabitha, so don't worry yourself with questions like why has she joined Hogwarts so late and what's going on with her and Draco. This chapter is starting where we left off in the last chapter so there won't be any confusion as to what's going on. If you're interested in Harry Potter fic have a read of 'Entropy' by Gryffindor Girl and another fic that will be uploaded soon by Gryffindor Girl and Slytherin Sammy (my alias). In my next author's notes I'll let you know about some other really good fics to read. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read chapter one and please review when you've finished! Bye! (  
  
Disclaimer: To my great dismay, I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter, he belongs to the richest women alive, JK Rowling but Tom Felton on the other hand is mine! Tee Hee! Just kidding! (  
  
Chapter 2: Fire  
  
The whole hall was silent. Everyone's heads were trying to figure it out. Voldemort had a daughter, an heir who was here, right now in Hogwarts.  
  
"Tabitha, won't you come up please" Professor McGonagall said with a noticeable shake in her voice.  
  
Tabitha slid her way out of the group of nervous first years and stepped up to the stole in front of the teacher's table. Tabitha definitely wasn't eleven, she would've been 15, she had reddish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was also very tall and unlike some girls at Hogwarts had a very good figure. As she positioned herself on the stole, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Tabitha's head, everyone was looking up at her waiting for the hat's decision. There was suddenly a cold chill that blew across the hall sending black pointy hats flying.  
  
"What's happening?" Hermione yelled across to Ron, her hair flicking into her face.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, you're the smart one!" Ron yelled back.  
  
And then as suddenly as it began it stopped and everyone was looking confused and bewildered. Except of course, the always-sleazy Malfoy. The hall soon broke out into voices; everyone was discussing what they thought had happened.  
  
"Silence," Dumbledore started calmly. "SILENCE!" "Hey nock it off yer lot!" Hagrid bellowed.  
  
The hall went quiet again.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said a little more calmly. "Professor McGonagall, could we continue?"  
  
Minerva answered with a weary nod and turned to look at the hat that seemed to have lost all magical power. Professor McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore with a confused look which he shared with her.  
  
"What is the problem Minerva?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"I don't know," she said reaching out a hand to touch the hat but the hat seemed to have snapped out of whatever it was it was in.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled.  
  
With a smile Tabitha grabbed the hat from her head and threw it over to a stunned Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked keeping an eye on Tabitha while she casually strutted over to the Slytherin table where she was greeted by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know, but that was really, really weird, nothing like that's happened before, not even when you-know-who was sorted" Hermione said knowledgeably yet with a nervous quiver.  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Come on Harry, this is Hermione your asking" Ron said. Ron enjoyed teasing Hermione about her intelligence, it hid his true feelings for her. Ignoring Ron, Hermione continued.  
  
"I was flipping through a book at Florish and Blotts the day we were in Diagon Alley, it was like a guide about major events that have occurred in the wizard world since it began. Well I came across a chapter on well known wizards, you-know-who was in there and it said he had a normal sorting like everyone else, that's why they never suspected him to turn into a dark lord," she finished taking a breath followed by a mouthful of pumpkin juice.  
  
By this time the whole Gryffindor table was leaning in around Harry, Ron and Hermione, all trying to hear what was being said.  
  
"So what are we saying here? She's more powerful than the whole bloody wizard population?" Ron asked a little impatiently.  
  
"Who knows," Hermione said grimly.  
  
"Well that's just fantastic, we're looking at a girl who could possibly be the end of all human existence and all you can come up with is, 'who knows'," Ron sarcastically added.  
  
"Well what am I surpossed to say Ron!? You may not believe it but I don't know everything!" Hermione snapped back looking frustrated. Ron was surprised by her reaction.  
  
"Quite you two, look," Harry said gesturing around them.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned around to see they had developed a bit of an audience.  
  
"So you only just noticed then. We've been listening here for the past five minutes," George Weasley said with a very 'Dr Phil' tone of voice.  
  
"Shut up George!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Yeah, you can all just go back to your dinner now," Harry said rather leaderishly.  
  
When everyone wasn't focusing on them any more, Hermione stood up and ran out of the hall. As Harry stood up to follow her he noticed that Draco and Tabitha had very amused looks on their faces. He ignored it.  
  
"Come on Ron!" Harry ordered. Ron stood up rather reluctantly and followed Harry out of the great hall.  
  
When the two made it to the Gryffindor common room they found Hermione crying by the fir being comforted by Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ginny can we have a minute with Hermione," Harry asked gentlemanly.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione as if asking her for permission, Hermione nodded and Ginny rose from her seat to leave. On her way to the girl's dormitory she pinched Ron hard on the arm. "Ow! Why did you do that?" Ron said rubbing his red arm.  
  
"You start treating her better," she whispered, pointing a warning finger at Ron. Ron frowned down at his little sister who then turned and walked off.  
  
"Thanks Gin!" Harry yelled after her. After a muted, mumble reply of, no problem from Ginny, Harry made his way over to where Hermione sat.  
  
"We're sorry Herms," Harry said placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything," she said amongst sobs.  
  
"Because I'm evil personified and I won't do it," Ron answered for Harry.  
  
"Why do you tease me all the time?" Hermione asked mopping.  
  
"Because I can!" Ron said looking out a window down out at the grounds below. I wish she would stop crying, he thought to himself. His thoughts were then interrupted by Harry whispering at him.  
  
"Ron" Harry said. Ron turned to look at harry who was motioning his eyes at Hermione and mouthing the word apologise.  
  
"Why should I Harry, that's all I ever do and it doesn't get us anywhere! Ron said trying to sound as angry as possible.  
  
"So we can get over this and see what we can find out about Tabitha," Harry said, now getting rather annoyed.  
  
"I never knew we were under it," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Would both of you shut up! Look, I don't care if the two of you hate each other, just say sorry now and then you can both start secretly planing each other's death!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Fine," Ron said reluctantly. He didn't hate Hermione, she just annoyed him sometimes.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ron? Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing I just don't appreciate it when someone bites my head off for making a small joke!" Ron said. There that's what's wrong, how do you like them apples, Ron thought.  
  
"Well I'm tied of your jokes Ron! That's all you ever do!" Hermione bit back.  
  
"Hey!" Harry tried to take control again but it wasn't working. Ron and Hermione continued snapping at each other like wild dogs. "I'm leaving, you guys can sort this out yourself." With that Harry left the room and went to bed.  
  
"Look, I can't help it if I joke more than others. That's just who I am and if you don't like it, then why don't you leave!" Ron replied.  
  
"You don't mean that Ron," Hermione said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Your right I don't," Ron said unaware.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" Hermione asked curiously. She swore she heard him say that he didn't.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said suddenly realising what he'd said.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to the window that Ron almost had his whole body out of now.  
  
"It sounded like something,' she asked courteously, she didn't want to start the shouting all over again.  
  
Ron looked at her, into her dark eyes. Was this a good time he thought to himself?  
  
"I'm sorry Herms, your right I don't want you to leave," Ron afraid they were getting to 'close', moved away towards the fire and continued. "It just drives me crazy the way you can never take a joke."  
  
"But your always making jokes about me," she said following him. She could sense they were about to go down the same road as before. Ron was tied, he just wanted to go to bed. He wasn't in the right state of mind to keep going, he already said something he didn't want to say in front of Hermione. "Ron look forget about it, I just want th.." The rest of her words just faded out, he wanted her to just shut up, the only thing he could think about at the moment was going to bed and dreaming about her. Before he knew what he was doing he had turned around and touched his lips with her. The kiss took Hermione by surprised, she liked it and she began to kiss him back. Before they could go on any further, Ron quickly broke away.  
  
"Ah, um.goodnight Hermione," he said quickly before turning around and racing up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Well that was just fantastic, he thought. Way to go numb nuts. Hermione just stared after him before a cheeky smile appeared on her face and she left for the girl's dorms.  
  
The next day Harry couldn't make out what had happened the night before. Ron and Hermione were acting very strange. All Harry could do was just stare at them with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione" Ron said politely.  
  
"Good morning, Ron" she replied.  
  
"Toast?" Ron offered.  
  
"Why yes, thank you," she answered.  
  
"Pumpkin juice?" she offered Ron.  
  
"That would be delightful," he replied in a voice much like the queens. This made Hermione smile.  
  
"Eggs?" Ron asked but before Hermione could answer Harry had stepped in.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Nothings going on Harry. We just worked out our problems. Sort of, kissed and made up," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Excuse m." Harry was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Ah, nothing to worry about Harry, we've just worked it out, I won't joke around as much as usual," Ron rabbled rather quickly with a blush.  
  
"Damn, why do you have to go changing him for Ermione?" Seamus Finnigin butted in with his strong Irish accent.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything she just smiled. They didn't know what happened. Oh how much she wanted to tell them and see that light pink on Ron's cheeks go scarlet. Harry leaned over towards Ron.  
  
"Am I missing something?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all," Ron answered.  
  
Just then their attention turned to the entrance to the great hall. Draco had just walked in with Tabitha right beside him. The two both had very smug looks on their faces, one Draco almost always had. Tabitha looked over at Harry, gave him a sarcastic smile then turned around to whisper something in Draco'' ear. They shared a laugh before Draco whispered something in return where she blushed and gave him a cheeky smile.  
  
"I wish I could just go over there and knock their teeth in," Ron said glaring at the pair as they sat down at their table.  
  
"What right does she have to look all superior to everyone else, who made her god?" Hermione bitched.  
  
"Don't you mean goddess?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked at him, pretending to glare but only to just start giggling. He mimicked her which made her smile more.  
  
"Whatever she is, it looks like Draco's behind it," Harry said nodding towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco obviously had his arm around Tabitha, leaning over and whispering in her ear which was making her giggle like she did before.  
  
"It's sick, using sex appeal to get acceptance, disgusting!" Hermione spat.  
  
"I think if anyone's using sex appeal it's Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Whatever, it looks like some ones getting lucky," Ron added.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said in a rather motherly tone. "She only just got here last night."  
  
"Yeah Ron, give them a chance to at least get to know each other," Harry said doing his best impersonation of Hermione. Ron smirked.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Hermione said trying to ignore Harry's little performance.  
  
"Well come on Hermione, I don't think Malfoy would be the type for wasting time getting to know a girl, besides we saw the two of them in Knockturn Alley," Harry explained.  
  
"But Malfoy, he wouldn't be able to seduce a dead fish!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oo, Herms, nicely executed," Ron joked.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"So Harry, what do you thinks going on?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well I'm guessing, seeing Voldemort, I mean You-Know-Who is back he's using Tabitha to get to the Malfoys. Get Draco to join the death eaters," Harry said.  
  
"But Draco wouldn't need a beautiful girl to lure him, then again I doubt he'd complain," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a slightly confused look. Forgetting about what he said about Tabtiha, Hermione went on.  
  
"That's possible Harry but don't you think You-Know-Who is using Tabitha to do he's dirty work, remember our second year, the heir of Slytherin, the chamber of secrets, what if there's something else that only the Riddles know about?" Hermione said knowledgeably.  
  
"But how are we going to find out and don't even think about making another Polyjuice Potion, yuk," Ron remembered the awful taste of the potion.  
  
"How else can we find out?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Harry's invisibility cloak," he suggested.  
  
"Hmm, too risky," she said dismissively.  
  
"It sounds as if you've got your mind made up then," Harry said.  
  
Before anything else was said the sound of flapping wings filled the hall. "Mails here," Ron announced. Hermione got a letter from home and the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, Ron received two letters, one from his parents the other from his brother Charlie and Harry got short note from Sirius.  
  
Harry, meet me outside, beside Hagrid's hut tomorrow night. Nine o'clock sharp. See you then. Sirius.  
  
"Short and sweet," Harry said quietly under his breath.  
  
"I wonder what he wants to talk to you about," Ron pondered.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds pretty serious," Harry said looking at the note, puzzled.  
  
"Come on, we've got Herbology," Hermione said changing the subject. The three got up and left.  
  
All their classes went by quiet fast and quiet uneventful apart from the occasional snigger from the Slytherins. Harry was very happy not to have Potions today. After their last period, Devination or in Hermione's case, Arithmacy, they made their way to the great hall. As they sat down, the food appeared as usual and they started to eat. This reminded him that he hadn't spoken to Dobby yet.  
  
"Have you got any ideas why Sirius wants to speak to you Harry," Hermione asked Harry quietly, as so only they would hear.  
  
"Unless it has something to do with his last letter, not a clue," he answered.  
  
"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's talk about something else, my heads starting to hurt," Harry said rubbing the side of his head making him wonder why Tabitha and Draco weren't at dinner.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Came the voice of Dean Thomas. "Who do you think will win the Quidditch cup this year?"  
  
"Gryffindor of course," Ron answered confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dean said.  
  
"What side are you on?" Harry said smiling. "I'm just checking to make sure everyone is 100% ready to win that's all," Dean said.  
  
"Well they bloody better, I'm joining the team this year," Ron announced to surprised faces.  
  
"You're joining the team?" Neville said in nervous-excitement.  
  
"Sure am," Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Wow!" Everyone continued to talk about Quidditch until they had finished their dinners where they all rose and made for the common room. As the mob of Gryffindors walked up the hall towards the tower entrance, they were greeted by an ash faced Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"It wasn't us we swear!" Fred said defensively.  
  
"We left early to get our tonne tongue toffees, when we walked in, the place was burning!" George rambled quickly.  
  
"Guys slow down," Angelina Johnson said calmly as she out a hand on Fred's arm.  
  
"What happened?" Harry shouted out from the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Gryffindor tower, it's destroyed," Fred said breathlessly.  
  
"What, how," was all that could be heard from everyone as they looked around at each other gob smacked.  
  
"There's been a fire."  
  
Sorry to leave it there guys but that's the way it is. Please review, I'll be back in a week or so! Love to all the purebloods out there! Sammy Malfoy ( 


	3. S is for Slytherin

Author's notes: Sorry it's taken so long but I've been really busy! OK, I know I left you in the lurch again, I am such a bitch but come on, I'm in Slytherin and I'm related to the Malfoys what do you expect of me. OK, in this chapter there will be a few interesting events so be sure to keep your eyes open. Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll review this one also. Slytherin Rules! Gryffindor drools! Talk to you all again soon unless of course you're a mudblood where I will be forced to kill. (, Sammy Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: You know every time I say this I feel like crying! I don't own Harry Potter, if I did he'd be making me loads of money and I wouldn't be here sitting in front of my computer writing fan fic, I'd be out partying with Tom Felton and the gang from the movies so STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!!!!! I have a lot of anger, no, I'm just jealous. JK Rowling and Warner Bros own Harry Potter so don't be expecting to see me around any time soon. (  
  
Chapter 3: S is for Slytherin.  
  
"A fire, what do you mean? Fire," Ron shouted.  
  
"Fire Ron," Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think?" George added. Ron glared at the pair.  
  
"I'll go tell Professor McGaonagall," Hermione said before taking off at a run. Harry turned to face the entrance when he suddenly remembered.  
  
"My dad's cloak!" he said pushing through the crowd.  
  
"Harry no! You could be killed!" Alicia Steele said trying to hold on to him but he was too strong and he pulled away. He ran as fast as he could when he noticed the fat lady wasn't in her painting he broke through. He hadn't expected it to be so bad, he thought the twins were just exaggerating like they usually do. Flames flickered at his body like red whips. He could hear the voices of people yelling at him to come back out but he ignored them. He saw the doorway to the boy's dormitories; he jumped through a wall of fire, landing hard on the steps. He looked up and quickly ran up the stairs. Meanwhile outside, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and the other teachers had all just turned up closely followed by Hermione.  
  
"Dobby and his friends will be here in a moment to put out the fire, where's Harry?" Hermione said exhausted.  
  
"He just, ran in," Ron said as if he were under a trance, his face, pale like a ghost.  
  
"What!" Hermione said in a high pitched sort of squeak, tears swelling her eyes. Her squeak broke Ron's trance and he turned around to face her.  
  
"He's father's cloak is in there, it's the only thing his got apart from a photo which is also in there. What would you do Hermione?" Ron said feeling a little frustrated.  
  
"Calm down everyone, I want all of you to go and wait in the great hall until we find a place for you to sleep, now go, all of you," Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't budge.  
  
"That includes you as well," Dumbledore said looking at them both with serious eyes.  
  
"We're not leaving," Ron said as serious as Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Come on," came the low voice of Hagrid. He put a heavy hand on one of their shoulders and pushed them away.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and into his dorm, it hadn't been touched by the flames yet. Harry ran over to his trunk pulled out his cloak but when he went to grab his album, it wasn't there. He dug around searching everywhere for his album. He stopped when smoke started creeping under the door and Hedwig's screeches filled the room.  
  
"Hedwig, go to Sirius, stay there and when everything is back to normal I'll send a school owl with a letter to Sirius and then you can come back," Harry told her as he opened her cage. He watched her fly away deep into the night sky. Harry quickly stuffed his cloak in his shirt and went to open the door.  
  
"Harry!" he heard a voice from below in the common room. He recognised it as Dumbledores'.  
  
"Professor!" he yelled back.  
  
"Harry, where are you?" Harry could barely hear him, so he opened the door to see that the fire had caught up with him.  
  
"Harry, where are you?" he heard again. "I'm in the staircase, I'm coming down," Harry yelled back.  
  
"No Harry!" but the next thing Dumbledore saw was Harry emerging through a wall of flames.  
  
"Come on Harry," he shouted as he motioned his hands towards himself.  
  
Dumbledore just looked like a black blur through the haze of the heat but Harry didn't stop. He ran towards Dumbledore and right into him making him stumble a little bit.  
  
"Come on, come on, let's get out of here," Dumbledore said patting Harry on the back. As they stepped out of the common room they were quickly replaced with 20 confident, little house elves, one was Dobby. Harry looked as if he had just done a stunt in a Rambo movie, his cloak was burnt, his cloths had the odd tear and he was covered in ash. Within two steps from the ripped painting that was the entrance, Harry was ambushed by Professor McGonagall who gave him a giant hug.  
  
"Oh Harry thank goodness, you could of died, what were you thinking?" she raced.  
  
"Minerva don't suffocate the boy, I'm sure his lungs are full of smoke," Dumbledore said with a little grin. Harry was grateful, he didn't really want to die from being hugged to suffocation by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Where, Ron, Herm?" Harry said between breaths.  
  
"They're in the great hall but Harry I think you should go straight to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said before coughing up what felt like a lung.  
  
"That doesn't sound fine Harry," Professor McGonagall said while rubbing his back gently.  
  
"I'll be fine I just need to get some fresh air," he said with a polite smile before making his way to the closest window.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed the other teachers and stepped over beside Harry.  
  
"Did you find your cloak?" Dumbledore said whilst looking at the window also.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know where my album is," he said, the sound of tears forming in his voice. Sensing his sadness, Dumbledore made a move.  
  
"Come on Harry, your friends are probably worried," he said ushering Harry down the hall back towards the great hall.  
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Dobby is happy to see you are not hurt," it was Dobby.  
  
"Thank you Dobby," Harry said with a weak smile.  
  
"Dobby has been meaning to visit Harry Potter but Dobby has been very busy," Dobby continued.  
  
"That's Ok Dobby," Harry said with glance down the hall towards the great hall entrance. Dumbledore saw this and stepped in.  
  
"Thank you Dobby, I'm sure the other elves need your help," he said with a nod.  
  
"Oh, yes Professor Dumbledore, Dobby will visit Harry Potter soon," he said smiling and with a flap of his floppy ears he twirled around towards the other elves who were presently hauling out bags of debrie.  
  
"Thanks Professor," Harry said gratefully.  
  
Dumbledore gave a small grin and the two started down the hall again.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay in the hospital wing tonight Harry?" Dumbledore said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Thank you Professor but I'll be fine," Harry replied with a reassuring smile before opening the door and stepping into the warm rays of the floating candles above.  
  
"HARRY!" Came the voices of Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran and jumped into a hug, which made them full to the hard floor. Harry felt as though he had been knocked by the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but you shouldn't have done that! Look at you! Oh dear Harry, how could you be so stupid? You could've died!"  
  
"You know, that's exactly what McGonagall said," Harry said trying to get Hermione's arms unlocked from his neck. "Great minds think alike," she said shaking Harry to and fro.  
  
"Hermione, I should tell you, I'm not Pinnochio and unlike him I am a real boy and I need my spinal cord and all my insides around it. Also if I wanted to die by been hugged I'd just go back to Professor McGonagall," he said with a cheeky smile. Ron looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Don't ask," Harry said whilst standing up, having just been freed from Hermione's grasp.  
  
"I wasn't going to, I was just going to say, oh Harry! Oh Harry! We were so worried!" Ron said putting his arms around Harry, mocking Hermione by shaking him to and fro. "Oh you could've died!" he said grabbing Harry's head and pretending to kiss him on each cheek.  
  
"That's not funny Ron!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I thought it was!" Harry said recovering from a laughing fit.  
  
" Oh, Harry why did you do that?" Hermione said having regained composure.  
  
Harry pulled out the cloak from under his shirt.  
  
"This," he said.  
  
"Harry you could've just gotten another one," Hermione said with her serious face on.  
  
"Ah Hermione, invisibility cloaks don't usually just fall from the sky," Ron said looking at her as though she were born yesterday. Ignoring Ron's comment Hermione went on.  
  
"Where's your album?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"So you just about kill yourself for something and you don't even get it," she said rather un-sensitively.  
  
"It wasn't there, Hermione! If it was there I wouldn't have just left it to burn, I not bloody stupid Herms!" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Sorry Harry," she said, regretting ever opening her mouth.  
  
"Sorry Herms, I just don't want to talk about it, Ok?" he said.  
  
"Ok," she said, lightening up a bit.  
  
"Well, that's that now let's find somewhere to hibernate for the night," Ron said, changing the subject. As the three started looking around, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape walked in looking very serious and very tied.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" McGonagall said.  
  
"In light of the events, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout have agreed to accommodate you for the evening. As there are a number of you, half of you will be escorted to the Hufflepuff common room and the other half to the Slytherin common room," Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Those of you who's last name is between A-M are to go to the Hufflepuff common room, the rest are to go to the Slytherin room," Professor McGonagall said with a look of exhausted seriousness.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, I was wondering, could I possibly go to the Slytherin common room? I will swap with someone who doesn't want to go if there is a problem with numbers," Hermione asked with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Alright Hermione, you can swap with Miss Patil," Professor McGonagall said, Hermione figured she was too tied to argue. When Parvati found out she wasn't going to the Slytherin dungeons she jumped and cheered.  
  
"Miss Patil, stop that unnecessary nonsense," McGonagall snapped.  
  
"I'm coming with you guys," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Are you insane, why are you happy about that? You know it's practical suicide for a muggle born to even think about setting foot there," Ron said worried.  
  
"Well I'm still alive, aren't I?" she said trying to sound positive.  
  
"You know what I mean Herms," Ron said starring into her eyes.  
  
"I know," she said breaking the connection the two seemed to have formed with there eyes. Harry looked at each of them, one by one with the same confused, suspicious look he had earlier that morning. "Ok, that's it! You two are telling me what happened last night or I'll kick your arses to China!" Harry said somewhat more serious than he meant.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said with a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"I'm talking about you two! The both of you have been acting strangely all bloody day! What's going on?" Harry said.  
  
There was silence. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other.  
  
"You guys kissed didn't you?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"What," they both said in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh come on, I wasn't born last Tuesday! You two are at each others throats and then..your at each others throats," he said with a cheeky grin, trying to hold back the laughter that was building up inside of him.  
  
"Oh Harry, that's disgusting!" Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said trying not to smile. Hermione saw this and slapped him on his arm.  
  
"Ron," she said.  
  
"Oh come Herms, you've got to admit, that is funny," Ron said breaking into fits of laughter.  
  
"So it is true!" Harry said with a look of triumph. Ron nodded.  
  
"I don't believe you, you're the one person who survived Voldemort and you still feel that finding out Ron and I kissed is more triumphant," Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"No, it's the fact that I'm right for a change, that's triumphant!" he said.  
  
The three hadn't realised that the first half of the Gryffindors had left and that there was only the second half left waiting nervously in the great hall. Right on time, McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Their ready for you now," she announced.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, ready to slice and dice us," Dean Thomas said nervously.  
  
As they walked down the halls and stairs to the Slytherin dungeons, Harry thought back to the time when he and Ron ran into Percy while in disguise as Crabbe and Goyle. When they got to the entrance, the door was already open and there were two large burly 7th year boys standing on either side as guards. They watched them pass and sniggered as Harry walked past, then closed the door behind them. Once the doors were shut, they could hear the sound of music coming from a small crowd of Slytherins in the corner. When the Gryffindors were closer, Harry noticed the Tabitha and a few other Slytherin girls, including the pug faced Pansy Parkinson and the butch Millicent Bullstrode were dancing like Veelas in the middle of a small crowd of boys who were cheering them (mostly Tabitha) on. Or course Malfoy was right there with them.  
  
"Escuse me," Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
The girls stopped and turned around to look at the Gryffindors and Professor McGonagall standing awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, Professor" Tabitha said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"That is not suitable behaviour for young Hogwarts students Miss Riddle," Professor McGonagall said with a frown.  
  
Tabitha just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes a bit before turning and sitting herself next to Malfoy. When she sat, Draco put his arm around her and she sort of snuggled into his arms while resting her hand on his toned abs.  
  
"If the two were any closer they'd need a room!" Hermione whispered in disgust.  
  
"Now, I want you all to wait here while I check to make sure your beds are ready," Professor McGonagall announced, they all watched after her until she was out of site.  
  
"So Potter, decided to take a leaf out of Weasley's book of fashion did you?" Malfoy called out, the Slytherins sniggered. Harry ignored him but Hermione couldn't.  
  
"Matter of fact Draco! He just came out of our 'burning' tower, I don't see you doing anything spectacular!" she said emphasising the word burning.  
  
Ignoring Hermione, Draco went on.  
  
"So who was famous Harry Potter saving now? You didn't save her did you?" he said gesturing towards Hermione as he made his last comment.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snapped.  
  
Draco raised from the couch.  
  
"What?" he said with a sly grin. That grin always gave Ron the urge to smack his fist into his nose. So when Ron made to attack Draco, Harry and Hermione were to quick for him and got hold of his arms before he could get to Draco.  
  
"You better watch that Weasley, people will think your falling in love with the rotten muggle," Draco said, smiling when he noticed the look of hurt in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You bastard," Ron said.  
  
Draco just smiled.  
  
"You know Draco, you really should be nicer to Ron after all he is our guest, we have to make him feel welcome and fill the dorms of all his favourite things!" Tabitha added walking up to Draco pretending to look innocent. Draco smiled, suddenly realising what she was up to.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"I've heard what you two get up to and I know all about Ron's little, friends," she said walking up to Ron who was still being restrained by Harry and Hermione, she put a hand on his chest while bringing the other up to his face. Ron glared at her. "Isn't it true, that your favourite creatures in the whole world are...spiders," she whispered in his ear. When she pulled away from him, she looked up into his eyes that were looking at her puzzled. She smiled seductively and for moment Ron felt like kissing her. He had no idea why but all his head could think about was telling her how perfect he would be for her and how he could make her happy, when suddenly he felt something on his shoulder that distracted his thoughts. While Ron had been caught up his thoughts, Tabitha had made a huge hairy spider appear in her hand and put it on his shoulder. Ron shouted enough obscenities to make the darkest of dark lords blush, The Slytherins rolled around with laughter as the Gryffindors tried to help Ron who was running around jumping from couch to couch trying to get rid of the spider.  
  
"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall shouted but she saw the spider and with a flick of her wand it was gone.  
  
"Now settle down all of you!" She ordered.  
  
"It was Riddle miss, she just pulled the bloody thing out of thin air!" Fred said pointing at Tabitha who was still trying to pull the innocent act.  
  
"Thank you Fred but I wish you wouldn't use such language," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"That was hardly language miss, but if you like I have quite a large vocabulary for your selection," Fred said sounding very much like a door-to- door salesmen.  
  
"No thank you Mr Weasley," she said trying not to look too amused. "Now, if I hear of any other acts like this, those responsible will be expelled faster than you can say oddsbodikins," she said focusing on Tabitha and Draco.  
  
"We'll be on our best behaviour Professor, we always are," Tabitha said with a fake smile.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Tabitha again before turning around and leaving the dungeons. Tabitha and Draco both went back to sit at the couch they were at earlier. They were closely followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had a few questions they wanted answered. The three of them all sat together on the couch in front of Draco and Tabitha, who this time was on Draco's lap.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"What the spider thing?" Tabitha asked as if completely oblivious to what just happened.  
  
"Yes, the spider thing!" Ron snapped back sarcastically.  
  
"I get around," Tabitha said whilst observing her nails.  
  
"In more ways than one I bet." Hermione shot back.  
  
"You really should work on your manners, Granger," Draco said in his usual drawl.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said glaring at him.  
  
"Watch that attitude of yours Potter, might get you into trouble," Draco said with a malicious smile.  
  
"I'm surprised we haven't spoken before, after all you have listened in on a conversation of mine before," Tabitha said in mock puzzlement.  
  
"What do you mean? I've only meet you two or three times before," Harry said looking as though his brain was about to explode.  
  
"I speak Parseltongue, Harry," she said with a sly grin.  
  
"You speak Parseltongue?" Harry said a bit surprised and a bit relieved to know he was no longer the only one.  
  
"Have you been in hibernation Potter or are you just naïve!" said Draco.  
  
"Of course, Harry, my father is Voldemort," she said.  
  
"But your not a pure blood wizard either, are you? If I remember rightly Voldemort's father was a muggle," Hermione said rather obnoxiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm well aware of what my grandfather was but, aren't you forgetting one thing?" Tabitha snapped back, a smirk finding a home on her face.  
  
"What?" Hermione shot back, hatred in her voice.  
  
"I am an heir of the most powerful dark lord ever to live," Tabitha said returning her gaze back to her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"I'm sure your Dad would disagree with that," said Harry.  
  
Tabitha looked up, a smile creping onto her face.  
  
"Well then, one, of the most powerful dark lords," she said with absolute calm on her face.  
  
"How did you make me think those things before?" Ron seeming to wake up from his trance, said his eyes firmly glued to the floor. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron, not understanding what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh now it gets interesting," Tabitha was smiling, her gaze burning into Harry's retina.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Well it does have a bit to do with what you said earlier, my not being pure blood," Tabitha drawled sounding very much like Draco.  
  
"Soooo, your telepathic, you can put thoughts in peoples heads," Hermione guessed.  
  
"Close but no cigar, I'm part Veela," Tabitha enjoyed the shocked expressions on the trio's faces.  
  
"Your Veela, and you made me think that stuff before so that I wouldn't know that that spider was on me!" Ron's ears were bright red (sure sign of anger) and his face was so tense with rage he looked as though he might explode. He was standing up now.  
  
"Good boy! You cracked it, now why don't you run to Dumbledore and tell him all about it!" Tabitha said smirking.  
  
"And what, let me guess, you've got Malfoy under your little spell too," Ron spat. Ignoring her last comment.  
  
"No, I don't need any help with that," Draco said, noticeably pulling Tabitha closer to him.  
  
"You guys make me sick, I'm going to bed," Hermione said a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Tabitha called out to her.  
  
"Don't you mean spiders? That's really what your going to do, isn't it?" Ron said.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea!" Tabitha said a huge grin making it's presence known on her face.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go," Ron said giving up.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Harry called out to Ron as he walked out of sight.  
  
"What's the matter Potter, you want someone to tuck you in?" Malfoy said.  
  
Harry couldn't have been bothered to try and say anything else to them. They were impossible. So he stood up and left but when he was half way to the entrance of the dorm in which he saw Ron enter, he heard something.  
  
Sweet dreams Potter.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered as he looked around for someone but he couldn't see anyone.  
  
Don't worry Potter, I'll be watching over you tonight. See you in your dreams.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered again. Come on, come on, say something he thought.  
  
You'll find out later. Nighty night.  
  
That's all ladies and gents. Please review, I'll be back in a week or two with a new mouth watering chapter. Love yas all! Sammy xoxo 


	4. Sweet Dreams

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I know it's taken me forever but here I am with chapter number 4!!!! Whorah!!!! Well this one may need a bit of explanation but I'll do that at the end or else it'll just ruin the story if I do it now! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review afterwards. If you don't want to review but you liked my fic could you please tell your friends to have a peek! I'd greatly appreciate it! K thanks guys! Love Sammy (  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I were J K Rowling, she is rolling in it!!!! But I'm not, so of course the original story line of Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to me (Oh but Tabitha does!!! He! He! He! Try taking her away from me, Ms R!() Oh yeah and Warner Bros. has got their sticky little fingers in their own piece of the pie too!  
  
I'd like to write a little thanks to my English buddy Izza, thanks for the constant reminders that I hadn't yet uploaded my next chapter, that I was taking my sweet merry time and that I should pull my sorry arse in to gear and get typing (not necessarily in those words). Thanks a mill Iz, and here finally for your reading pleasure, I present to you, chapter 4. (  
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams  
  
"Who is it? Whose there? What do you want?" Harry whispered whilst looking around trying to find the source but there was nowhere anyone could be hiding and there was no answer from the voice. Giving up he turned around and opened the door to the Gryffindors temporary common room. The room was full of chatter.  
  
"Did you see that!? How did she do that!? I want to go home!" came the voices of the many very nervous Gryffindors.  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner on deep olive green sleeping bags. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"I have to tell you guys something" he rambled rather quickly as he sat down in front of the pair.  
  
"What happened?" they said in unison.  
  
"Well I was going to try and speak to Malfoy and Tabitha to try and get some more information out of them but that didn't go as well as I'd hoped so I gave up and made my way to here, well I was just outside the door when I heard this voice, don't worry we're not having a sudden return of the Basilisk (he said noticing the shocked faces, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd been through this before), this one was different, this one sounded like a women, as though.I don't know but she sure sounded.she sounded like a temptress," Harry stammered towards the end.  
  
"Harry don't you think it's obvious that it's Tabitha?" Ron said, concentration now replacing concern on his face. "You know how she got into my head!"  
  
"Mmmm Harry, she seems powerful enough. She didn't even need a wand to create that spider," Hermione elaborated.  
  
"A: that's because she is the sporn of Satan and B: could we please not mention the S word again?" Ron said with a shudder.  
  
"Sorry Ron" Herms apologised.  
  
"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you two thought I was darft and that I just survived countless attacks from Voldemort because I went in there and said, 'hey I'm stupid give me all the answers so I can kick your arse again', of course I've considered that it could've been Tabitha!" Harry said rather protectively of his dignity whilst sounding sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Harry this isn't something to joke around about, this is serious," Hermione said in her usual teacherly tone. Harry made a shocked face of I- was-just-saying-that-you-idiot.  
  
"Well I think we should just go to bed and get some sleep" Ron said patting the soft green fabric in front of his leg, longing to climb under and wonder into the land of nod.  
  
"That's the last thing I want to be doing right now," announced Harry.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, the voice or Tabitha, well whoever it was said that they'd see me in my dreams tonight," Harry said, his voice shaking a little.  
  
"Relax Harry" Herms said with a slight shake of her head.  
  
"Relax. Relax, right relax and I'm sure you'd be able to relax if some none materialistic psychopathic stalker was telling you, 'I'll be around about 1am to take a peek-a-boo at what your dreaming about', how do you expect me to relax?"  
  
"You could be a little less sarcastic, it doesn't help anyone," Hermione said rather indignantly.  
  
"Herms, don't push it," Harry said with a light pat on Hermione's knee.  
  
"Well, she is You-Know-Who's daughter, I guess anything is possible," she said shrugging her shoulders slightly.  
  
"That's quite true, Harry, my advice, sleep with a helmet on tonight mate," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Oh very comfortable Ron," Herms said as she nodded artificially.  
  
"Now who's being sarcastic?" Harry said leaning away from Hermoine slightly and crossing his arms.  
  
"Shut up," she said playfully.  
  
"I want to know how she knows Draco and all that stuff about Tom Riddle and the thing with the spi.forbidden forest, no one but us and Dumbledore should know about that," Harry was leaning his head on his hand in contemplation.  
  
"I say Lucius and Y-K-W were old buddies, after all, we know for sure that Lucius is a deatheater," Ron said proudly of his sudden burst of knowledge.  
  
"What was with that, listening into her conversation bit she pulled on me?" Harry said still looking confused.  
  
"Who knows, she seems to be a lot of things, maybe she's an animagi as well," Ron suggested unfazed at how Harry's eyes widened as if cracking an impossible code.  
  
"That's it Ron!"  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"Don't you see, remember how I told you about that snake that Voldemort looked as though he was talking to it at different points?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, vacant in expression.  
  
"I see Harry!" Hermoine exclaimed.  
  
"Well I don't, keep going Harry," Ron went on.  
  
"Well what if she is an animagi, and she was that snake,"  
  
"Too true," Ron said, realising what was been gotten at.  
  
"As much as that would answer a few things it still doesn't answer how she knows about the forest, the chamber is easy, it was her father who you were talking too but what about the forest? Aragog has nothing to do with You- Know-Who," said Hermione.  
  
"When are you too going to start using his name?" Harry asked shaking his head.  
  
"When I feel like it," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey I wonder why she came here so late, turning up in the 5th year, it's sort of odd, don't you think?" Ron pondered.  
  
"Probably realised that even witches and wizards need an education before they can get a job!" Hermione huffed rather insensitively.  
  
"If you ask me, I think her old man has got her out here to spy on Harry,"  
  
"Thanks Ron that makes me feel so much more safer with that thought floating in my mind," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"But it's a possibility that we must consider, Harry," Hermione said placing a reassuring hand on his knee. "We have to look at every possibility."  
  
"I know that!" Harry snapped. "I just don't need reminding of it, alright?"  
  
"Sorry Harry"  
  
"It's alright, just someone else to add to my fast growing list of psychopathic mind reading women trying to kill me," he said with a fake smile on the end.  
  
"I don't think Rita Skeeter was a mind reader, and she wasn't trying to kill you, just ruin you life,"  
  
"Ron! Shut up!" Hermione almost shouted.  
  
"No!" Ron shouted back, a few heads turning to see the course of the commotion.  
  
"Oh you are impossible! All I am trying to do is to find some logical explanation for everything and you're here just filling Harry with uncertainty!" Hermione bit back.  
  
"Oh come on Herms, don't be naïve you know that it's more likely.."  
  
"Ron! Harry doesn't need these thoughts weighing him down and I don't need you coming up with stupid little theories too."  
  
"Oh blow off Hermione, go write a poem to your little Vikky your pissing me off!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! Both of you shut up! What's the matter with you? One minute you're all lovey dovey 'oh I agree' with one another and now you're at each other again as usual, I honestly don't understand you guys at all some times." Harry finished, shaking his head.  
  
"Can't you see? This is what she wants to happen," Ron said assured.  
  
"What who wants? What do you mean?" Hermione said rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes, trying to relieve an ever-increasing headache.  
  
"Tabitha, she wants us to fight, weaken us from within, that's probably why she burnt the tower down, take us out of our habitat, get us panicking," Ron explained.  
  
"So you're sure it was her who set the Gryffindor tower on fire?" Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm positive it was her, who else would do it apart from Malfoy?" "And she probably has my album as well,"  
  
"Well you didn't write anything in it, did you?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione, it's a photo album, not a diary, of course I didn't write anything in it."  
  
"Then there's nothing that she can find out from it," Hermione said quite cheerily.  
  
"I guess," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Come on let's get some sleep," Hermione said as she started pulling open her sleeping bag.  
  
"Who can sleep?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Well it's obvious how tied we are with the way we are biting at one another,"  
  
"Ah, my teeth haven't gone anywhere near you Hermione," Harry said smirking. Ron laughed loudly.  
  
"Alright, alright very funny, now go to sleep," Herms said smiling.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I think I'm going to stay up a little longer," Harry said rising from the ground.  
  
"Harry, you can't stay up waiting for something that may not ever happen, just go to sleep," she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hmm, well I think I might just go sleep over there, just in case," Harry said as he picked up his sleeping bag and made for a vacant corner of the room, if she does do anything, he didn't want his friends getting pulled into it as well.  
  
"Alright then, well, goodnight Harry," Hermione called after him.  
  
"Yeah night mate!" Ron added.  
  
"Night," Harry called back as he placed his sleeping bag down and settling down into the soft insides of it. He slowly drifted off to sleep, anxious of what was to come.  
  
"Harry," came a voice, so close as if right next to him.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes," said the voice again. Hermione, is that you? He thought, but the voice did not sound like Hermione's but of the voice that had followed him to the Gryffindor sleeping quarters earlier.  
  
"Are you afraid? Come on, open your eyes,"  
  
This time Harry opened his eyes, slowly the room around him came into focus but it was what was right in front of his face that gave him the biggest shock of all.  
  
"Tabitha! What are you doing?"  
  
Tabitha was kneeling over Harry her face hovering only an inch from his.  
  
"I told you that I would see you in your dreams," she said with a sly smile.  
  
"So I am dreaming?"  
  
"Sort of, more like, I'm wondering around in your sub conscious,"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm a dream walker Harry, you have heard of them haven't you?" she added noticing the puzzled look on Harry's face.  
  
"Can't say that I have,"  
  
"I dream walker can wonder into to peoples dreams, making them believe what we want them to believe by getting them to dream about it. They don't even have to be dreaming, we can make up the dreams, it can be quite use full,"  
  
"What else are you? You're a daughter of a dark lord, a veela, we figured out that you're an animagi now you're a dream walker, what are you going to miraculously become next?" Harry was getting tied of all these little surprises.  
  
"But where's the fun in that? Besides why do you think I'd tell you all my secrets considering the fact that I'm your enemy," Tabitha lingered closer to Harry's face before gracefully getting down off the bed. Harry hadn't noticed until now that he was in a beautiful room, filled with only the light of candles and a big crackling fire. The bed was draped with rich tapestries and there were no windows. Harry felt very hot, he got up from the bed before he looked over at Tabitha, she was dressed in a long black satin slip that tied at the top in a halter neck, her long hair laying over her shoulders, for the first time since he'd meet her he noticed just how attractive she was.  
  
"Don't even think about it," she said as she looked over her shoulders to Harry.  
  
"Think about what?" he said rather surprised.  
  
Tabitha taped a perfectly manicured finger up to the side of her forehead.  
  
"Remember, I'm in your subconscious right now, so whatever you think I'll be able to read it, but thank you," she said smiling whilst putting her hand back down to her side.  
  
"So I'm not going to have a single private thought to myself whilst I'm here with you know?" Harry was quite annoyed at the revelation of this news.  
  
"Not one," Tabitha said sweetly.  
  
"Fantastic," Harry said turning away to find himself gazing into the fire. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder, it was only then did he notice that he was still in his half burnt robes.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you think I'm gorgeous," Harry was about to retaliate when he found Tabitha's hand over his mouth. "Shhh, relax Harry, I'm not in this dream to stress you," she said as she moved her hand from Harry's mouth around his neck and down to his broad shoulders and on to his back. Harry was quite a lot taller than she was.  
  
"What do you mean 'this' dream?"  
  
"Harry why don't you just ask me whatever questions you have on your mind first," Tabitha said as she walked over to a small table and poured herself a drink. Harry was actually quite curious as to how she was part veela, 'are you listening?' he thought, 'That's my question!'  
  
"No need to get smart Harry, my mother was a veela, so is my older half sister. My mother married my father and they had me, but I didn't get along well with my sister, I kept cursing her and getting snakes to chase her around the house, so my mother left, taking my sister with her, I haven't heard from my mother since but I've seen my sister from time to time, in fact if I remember correctly you became quite friendly with her last year," she said taking a sip from her glass.  
  
"Unlike what some other people may believe, I do not associate with anyone that has anything to do with Voldemort!"  
  
"But she doesn't have anything to do with my father, she's my half sister, we have different fathers,"  
  
"Alright then who is this person whom I'm supposed to be friends with?" Harry was looking forward to hearing this, 'she doesn't have a clue what she's talking about,' he thought.  
  
"Fleur Delacour,"  
  
"What! Fleur is your sister!"  
  
"Mmmhmm,"  
  
"Well what about Gabrielle? Is she your sister too?"  
  
"Of course, she's my half sister but she has a different father to both me and Tabitha, if you hadn't guessed it my mum's your typical veela," Tabitha said raising her eyebrows as she took another sip from her glass.  
  
"By the sound of it you don't really think much of your mother"  
  
Tabitha spun around quickly and came into eye contact with Harry.  
  
"She left us! How would you like to have a mother but never see her!" she shouted. Tabitha's shocked expression and sudden clasping of her face with her hand told Harry that Tabitha didn't want Harry to know something so personal about her feelings.  
  
"But I don't see my mother, I've never meet my mother! At least you've seen her!"  
  
"But Harry, you at least know that she loved you, my mother doesn't love me, she's afraid of me just like my sister. To have a full flesh living breathing mother but have her not want to see you, ever, is quite a bit different to having a dead mother who'd do anything to get back to you," Tabitha became quite bitter with her words.  
  
"What does your father think?"  
  
"It's none of your business what my father thinks! What makes you think I'd tell you that much I've already told you more than I was going too"  
  
Tabitha raised her hand towards Harry.  
  
"Scourgify"  
  
Harry's robes were automatically cleaned and repaired right there on his shoulders.  
  
"How do you do that?" Harry asked quite amazed.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Do spells and charms without using a wand"  
  
"Comes with being a dark lord's daughter I'm afraid Harry, no learning required it's just genetic," she said with a little grin of superiority.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Draco?"  
  
"Why? Jealous?"  
  
"No, just curious,"  
  
"Well you know what they say about curiosity and the cat,"  
  
"Yes but I'm no cat,"  
  
"Still, the same logic applies,"  
  
"So?" "So, I think you should stop poking around in other people's business,"  
  
"Oh that's rich coming from the girl her goes walking around other people's subconscious,"  
  
"But that's different,"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"How in the way that if you keep this up I'm going to put the Avada Kedavra curse on you" Tabitha had become noticeably agitated.  
  
"Well that's not very nice," Harry said smiling in the fact that he was getting to her.  
  
Tabitha smiled whilst she nodded. She seductively made her way to Harry so once again she was just an inch from him.  
  
"I know what your doing, but it's not going to work,"  
  
"Right, I forgot you can read my mind," Harry said as he rolled his eyes and looked away. Tabitha placed her hand onto Harry's chin and pulled his head around so he was facing her again. Her eyes were burning into his, her gaze almost hypnotic.  
  
"I'm not one to be played with Harry Potter,"  
  
"Nor am I,"  
  
"Well then, we should get along just fine," Tabitha, said with a smile before the inch that separated became non-existent and found his lips locked with hers. Harry's head became foggy as if nothing else existed except himself, Tabitha and this kiss that they were sharing together. Harry hated Draco but one thing he would give him was that his taste was right on the money. Harry began to wonder if all kisses were like this or if was just something to do with veelas. As he kissed his whole body went into a sensation, becoming thirsty for more. He was hot from the burning candles that had once surrounded them and with out realising it he found that half his uniform was now on the floor and that Tabitha was moving her soft delicate hands over his bare body. The only thing leaving him with any form of decency was his pants, which Tabitha was presently un-buckling. Harry moved over to the bed where they collapsed with Tabitha on top of him. "You will never believe this," Tabitha whispered in his ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said in between kissing Tabitha's bare neck.  
  
"Open you eyes,"  
  
"What," he said without registering.  
  
"Open your eyes,"  
  
"What are you.." He said opening his eyes to find himself face to face with Tabitha but in the room full of sleeping Gryffindors and more importantly his best friends. Harry jump up quickly looking around at all the sleeping faces. He turned around and grabbed onto Tabitha's arm, so hard that it caused Tabitha to cringe in pain.  
  
"Ow," she whispered.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?" Harry said, pure hatred flaming in his eyes.  
  
"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago,"  
  
"That's because I had no idea that my friends were all a matter of metres from me! I was kind of under the assumption that I was DREAMING!" he said raising his whisper.  
  
"You were, but I wanted to experience this for real,"  
  
"You are sick,"  
  
"Oh I know, I love it," she smiled maliciously.  
  
"Why?" Harry couldn't understand the meaning of it.  
  
"Well I need to keep myself amused some how in this hell hole,"  
  
"Get out,"  
  
"Well that's not very nice," Tabitha said mimicking Harry's previous comment.  
  
"You used me, your just here to get me close to you so that it makes it easier for your dad when he tries killing me again, I don't want anything to do with you ever again now, get out," Harry said threw clinched teeth.  
  
Tabitha just raised her eyebrows and turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Good night Harry, it was a pleasure.  
  
Well that's it boys and girls, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I do realise it may have been a bit all over the place but that's only because there was a lot of things to say and not a lot of easy ways of telling them. You're probably all going 'what was with that whole dream thing, was he or wasn't he in fact dreaming'. Well the answer is yes he was dreaming, you see the way I've created these dream walkers is that they can either be with you while their in your dream or they can be thousands of light years away. In Tabitha's case, she just wanted a simple way of taking advantage of Harry. Also I just thought I might explain Tabitha's whole family tree as it may of gotten a little confusing in the story. Tabitha's mother, who for the sake of making explanation a little less complicated we shall call Bree (Hey Bri(). Ok, Bree was married to her first husband and she had Fleur, she then divorced from her first husband and married Voldemort. Her and old Volde had Tabitha, now because of Tabitha's constant pranking on her older sister, Bree left and married her third husband and had Gabrielle (who if you don't remember was the young girl tied to the bottom of the lake for the 2nd task in the 4th book). And that's that. So I shall love and leave you all and shall be back soon with another chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ( 


End file.
